Ownership
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Naturally as a Chibs/Fiona shipper I've found myself pretty irritated by the Chibs/Jarry storyline and wanted to write something about Fiona "marking her territory" just a shameless smutty oneshot that ends with the sheriff seeing more of the Irish queen than she'd like. Takes place the morning after the explosion at the ice cream shop in a universe where he never drove Jarry home


Chibs tried to hide his stiff gait as he walked into the kitchen. The explosion at the ice cream shop the previous night had left him sore and uncomfortable, but he hadn't woke Fi up to tell her when he'd gotten home, figuring that she deserved to sleep off her jet lag after choosing to visit him Charming. The last thing he wanted was for her to be worried about his safety, but from how she looked at him over her tea, a look of concern plastered on her face he could tell she knew something was wrong.

"I know about the explosion, Gemma called to check on you."

Chibs sighed, "You were already asleep when I got home."

Sitting down her tea on the counter, Fiona stepped forward to meet him, clasping his face between her hands. "You should have woke me and said something, I don't like having to find out about my sweet boy being hurt from other sources." something in her voice told him that the conversation with Gemma had left a bad taste in her mouth for other reasons as well.

"Alright Mom, I'll wake you up next time I get hurt." Chibs responded half joking, hoping to lighten Fiona's mood.

The hard glare she met him with as she lowered her hands from his face told him that his joke had the exact opposite effect of what he'd intended.

Seeking a quick fix to calming her, he stopped her from pulling completely away, quickly sealing his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. Fiona seemed to accept this form of calming and deepened the kiss, pulling him backwards until her back was against the kitchen table. As soon as they were against the table, she began working to unbutton his overshirt.

Chibs pulled back briefly from the kiss to chuckle "You know, sometimes I actually eat here lovely."

Fiona smirked, "It can be cleaned." going back to unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders before swiftly pulling him out of his black undershirt as well.

Chibs returned to kissing her, lifting her onto the table, then eager to remove her blouse he tore at it, causing buttons to fall off and clatter onto the table and floor.

As she worked to remove his pants, her bra came off next being removed only slightly more gently than the blouse had.

Chibs stepped out of his pants before allowing his mouth to leave hers and lay claim over as much of her body as he could in a less than gentle manner. The loud moans she emitted showed that she didn't care that there would be marks left. Now, crouched between her legs he lifted her slightly to remove her pants and panties before somewhat gentler, continuing to taste and claim what was in between them.

Fiona's hands raked through his hair, tugging at the salt and pepper strands as another desperate pleasured moan escaped from her throat. Feeling herself about to unravel from the oral alone, she cried out his name in only half intelligible moan like words "Filip. I want you." raggedly she repeated "I want you."

Fully understanding the meaning of her words, Chibs stood back up positioning himself between her legs and kissing her lips fully again as he thrust into her again, and again. Somewhere in the midst of their pleasure his cellphone which was sitting on the counter several feet away went off pinging the sound of a received text message.

"Ignore it." Fiona moaned.

Chibs was fully willing to oblige, wanting nothing more than to prolong the shared intimate moment with his wife. Whatever business Jax wanted him to attend to could wait at least until they'd both orgasmed.

However, minutes later Fiona was the one who went quiet, her hands loosening from where her nails had been digging trails in the flesh of his shoulders.

Assuming she simply wanted to tease him Chibs snapped playfully at her "Hey! I thought you were enjoying this."

"Shh!" Fiona raised a finger to her lip in a gesture that was almost comical in the current situation, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was almost afraid. Then in the silence, he too heard the sound that she'd already picked up on of a lock being picked.

"Shit!" Chibs growled pulling away from her, no longer horny and now in complete defensive mode. He glanced quickly around the room looking for a weapon and found it in a large carving knife resting in a holder on the wall. Although it was reasonable to assume that if the potential intruder hadn't already heard them inside they wouldn't hear them now he lowered his voice "I'll grab the knife and ambush whoever's trying to get in. Last time I was drunk I'm pretty sure I hid a gun somewhere in here. You find it if possible."

Seconds later, armed, but still completely nude Chibs positioned himself in the kitchen doorway prepared to at least scare whoever came through the front door. As the lock finally gave way, the instinct to protect his wife overwhelmed his desire for dignity or willingness to keep himself safe and he lunged at the entering figure, knife in hand, a terrifying battle cry emerging from his throat.

A loud female scream emitted from the intruder's throat and Chibs paused to see Sheriff Althea Jarry in full uniform, with what he assumed had to be hot coffee soaking through her pants legs, her face a fresh shade of embarrassed beet red.

"You're naked." she stated as if the revelation of his nudity would make the situation any less awkward or confusing.

"You used a bloody lockpick to break into my house." he responded, ignoring her stating of the obvious.

Before Jarry could respond to his accusation, her eyes seemed drawn to something or someone behind him. Chibs turned around to follow her gaze. Behind him Fiona stood in the kitchen doorway, gun in one hand, with the other holding one of the fancy dishtowels ,that Gemma had given him as a housewarming present, carefully over her privates.

"You found the gun." he marveled ignoring the sheriff temporarily.

"It was in the cookie jar." she snorted "Why did a police officer just break into our house? And why does she have coffee?"

Before he could try to form a reasonable explanation, Jarry cut in acting as if she wasn't in soaking wet pants and being held and knife and gun point "and who exactly are you sweetheart?"

Fiona responded with equal smugness "I'm his wife."


End file.
